His Little Dashie: Saiyan Saga
by Natokonic Dash
Summary: With Rainbow Dash nearly grown up and Gohan reaching the age of a young child, Goku decides to finally show them to the world for the first time. However, what they don't realize is that all of their lives will change forever. In other words, Rainbow Dash will find out that she's not the only one that's been misplaced. Will the family be able to come together to save the world?
1. The Big Reveal

**Hello everyone! Long time, no see, eh? Look, I am deeply sorry for not updating on this story sooner. I think that somehow I lost my motivation to write since the computer I used before brook down in the beginning of the summer last year. I also felt that I only wanted to write this story when I knew that I would continue it, so there were some failed attempts to write some other fan fictions. I have a list of ideas, actually, and I might do them in the future, but for now, let's just enjoy this one. As you can already tell, this one is EXTREMELY long compared to the previous chapters in the Childhood Saga. Think of it as a treat from me to you since you were very patient :). Finally, the disclaimer...**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR MY LITTLE PONY IN ANY WAY!**

**Enough of me, let's get back to the story, and please... ENJOY!**

* * *

A vast ocean is all you can see for miles,and you have no idea where you are. The wind blasts in your face like a shield that's trying to hold you back from progressing forward on your journey, and you fly high above the water below, but you're so used to it that the wind feels like second nature. You might not know where you are, but you do know why you're here. On your left is a bipedal figure with an orange gi with blue accessories and a goofy haircut who's standing on top of a yellow cloud that's named Nimbus; the figure's name is Goku, and he's your father that adopted you. In his hands is a little boy with similar characteristics as your father, but he has yellow-green robes and a red hat with a ball with four stars on top which you identify as a dragon ball; this boy's name is Gohan, and he's your little brother. The reason that you know that Goku adopted you is because you have severely different characteristics, and you're not even the same species. You're a pegasus with a cyan blue coat that resembles the color of the sky, and you have a rainbow-colored mane and tail that shines brightly from the morning sunlight.

Your characteristics are oddly identical to a pony in a "little girls" show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and starting from 4 years ago, including a emotional conversation with your dad about it, the two of you and your brother began to watch the show due to your curiosity and interest on how you're part of a cartoon. From using some of the internet, you have soon learned that there are other grown men who watch the show. They call themselves Bronies. Eventually, you are ironically part of the "herd" with your dad, and you try to conceal your identity so that your presence wouldn't cause a mob to surround your home. As you watch the show, you find out that some of your attacks that you learned from training with your dad are actually in the show, like the Buccaneer Blaze and the Sonic Rainboom. You have also learned that you're the element of loyalty in the show, which your parents highly agree since they think that you would be that element. Another thing that you've learned is that he mark on your flank is called a cutie mark, and it represents your talent of weather and flying, which is definitely true. You also have discovered many other things about the show and what kind of creativity that the Bronies have posted, which some of it you regret seeing.

Over the past couple of years, you've gotten to the point of begging for your father to show you to his friends since he's been keeping you as a secret for such a long time. Overtime, your mother, Chichi, started to do the same thing since your family has been isolated from them for so long. However, Goku refused until the time was right for him. When you woke up this morning, you got the pleasant surprise of your father greeting you and saying that they were leaving for Master Roshi's for a 'family' reunion. Now here you are as the daughter of Son Goku, Son Rainbow Dash, revealing yourself to the world for the first time.

* * *

Rainbow is overwhelmed with excitement while they fly towards the little white house that can be found on a very small island, or that's how Goku describes it. They've been flying over the ocean for at least an hour now, but there's still no sign of the house anywhere. This causes the pegasus to be very anxious, so she once again asks her father the same question that she and Gohan asked before. "Are we there yet?"

Goku turns his head and chuckles at his daughter. "You really like to ask that question, don't you?" he replies.

Rainbow sighs before complaining, "I'm just so bored! We've been flying forever!" She looks at Nimbus, and then she looks back at her dad and asks, "Can I sleep on Nimbus until we get there?"

Her father stares at her dumbfounded. "Oh come on Rainbow!" he exaggerates, "We aren't that far away. Trust me, we're close."

"Fine," she responds before looking out towards the ocean once again. After a few moments, she realizes that there are a couple of life forms that she senses, yet she didn't sense them before because of her impatience. Her father was right. They are very close.

As if on cue, a red speck appears over the horizon, and Goku smiles with glee. "There it is!" he yells, causing Gohan to wake up from his slumber in his father's hands.

"Finally!" Rainbow shouts in relief. Gohan cheers for a moment, causing Rainbow Dash and Goku to look at him. "Well it's about time you woke up," Rainbow comments. She then looks back at the house, and it's in perfect view to her. When she sees it, she stares at it with wide eyes.

Rainbow Dash's dad was not kidding when he said that the island is very small. The house literally covers most of the island, and the rest is just the house's front and back yard. As Goku has told the pegasus before, the house is white with a red roof, and it say's "Kame House" on the front, just above a small window and the front door.

"You weren't kidding when you said the island's tiny," Rainbow says in amazement.

"Well I wasn't going to lie about it," Goku responds.

"Good point."

Goku glances at his daughter before he looks back at the house, and he starts to show a jocular grin. "Hey Rainbow, go hide on the roof while Gohan and I go greet them. I'll tell you when to come down."

Rainbow looks at him and was about to protest before she sees him wink at her. She gets the idea and she smiles back. "Okay dad."

With that, Rainbow separates from them and goes to land on the roof. At the same time, Gohan stares at her in confusion and then looks up at Goku. "Hey daddy, why is sis leaving us?" he asks.

"She's not leaving us Gohan," Goku assures him, "Dashie's just not going to show herself just yet. That's all."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Just trust us. Don't tell them anything about her to the others until she shows herself, okay?

"Okay daddy."

After they have this conversation, the two of them get to Kame House. Goku hops off of Nimbus, and he lands on the ground below. As Nimbus flies off into the sky, Goku looks up to find Rainbow sitting on the roof, and they exchange nods before Goku walks up to the house in order to meet the gang.

"Hey! Is anyone home?!"

Shortly after Goku yells this, two figures come rushing out to greet him. One of them can be described as a midget who's bald and appears to have faded dots on his forehead. He also has the same gi as Goku; his name is Krillin. The other one is a female with blue, straight hair that falls on all sides, and she's wearing a white coat with a blue shirt and white shorts; her name is Bulma. A few seconds later, another person comes out of the house. This person shows the greatness of his age by having a white beard and eyebrows, and he's also bald along with Krillin. He's wearing his trademark red sunglasses and a green shirt with shorts. He's the one that they call Master Roshi.

Right after they give their greetings to their very well-known friend, their attention quickly goes to the boy that Goku has wrapped around his arm. "Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asks.

"You're trying to earn some cash babysitting or something?" Krillin adds. This causes Rainbow to smile a bit, since she has an idea of how they're going to react.

Goku smiles as well before he turns his head to the boy and tells them the answer. "He's my son." In an instant, the others give the most absurd faces that anyone would ever see. Rainbow starts to giggle, but she doesn't attract attention in the process. Goku gives a bigger grin as he sets Gohan down onto the ground. "Ya, pretty wild, huh?" he continues.

"Goku, he's adorable!" Bulma compliments.

Goku looks at Gohan and whispers, "Gohan, say hi."

Getting the idea, Gohan bows to the others. "Hello, everyone."

The others bow back to him, and Rainbow looks at this in confusion. Her mom did say that this was the proper way to introduce yourself, but it just seems... weird to her. After a short moment, Goku breaks the silence. "This is Gohan."

Along with the three that were mentioned, Master Roshi's talking turtle was there as well, and he blushes when Goku says this. Gohan looks toward the turtle in confusion.

"Gohan?" Roshi responds. "I see! You named him after your grandfather, didn't you?"

"Ah huh," Goku answers with a nod.

"Well that's wonderful. He's a fine looking boy. I'm sure your Grandfather would be very proud." As Master Roshi's saying this, the turtle gets a little closer to Gohan. In response, Gohan gets scared and hugs his dad around the leg.

The next thing he knows, Bulma walks up to him and ask, "Hey Gohan, how old are you?"

After a little hesitation, Gohan raises his fingers and answers, "Four and a half."

"Are you going to grow and be as strong as your dad?"

Goku budges in and comments, "Well, Chichi doesn't let Gohan train."

Bulma hears this and then asks Gohan in curiosity, "So what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Gohan says, "An orthopedist."

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at this. It's obvious that Chichi told him this, and he just went along with it. However, Rainbow Dash knows that he'll eventually have to fight sooner or later. Besides, unlike her dad, she knows that the kid has some serious hidden potential. It just depends on when he's going to show it again.

When Gohan says this, Bulma looks at him awkwardly. "Oh, an orthopedist," she says, trying to speak, "huh." As this is happening, the turtle gets even closer to Gohan, so he backs off, unaware that he reveals his tail to the others in the process. Bulma finds it and says, "Hey look, a tail."

"He was born with it," Goku states, "just like me." After this, he looks down to find Gohan pulling his arm out to the turtle and the turtle has his head down. Goku smiles and suggests, "I think he wants you to pet him Gohan." After hearing this, Gohan does what his father says, and starts to smile from the realization that the turtle is enjoying it.

Both Goku and the pegasus on the roof smile at the scene, but these expressions quickly change when Bulma quickly stands straight and says, "Oh man! Goku, did anything... you know... strange happen to Gohan at night?" Rainbow hears this and looks at her in confusion.

Goku does the same thing and asks, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Master Roshi joins in a adds, "She means, has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night when it's full?"

"I don't think so. No, we go to bed pretty early. Why?"

Master Roshi quickly waves his hands saying that there's no particular reason for the strange questions.

This conversation gets Rainbow thinking. It's obvious that they know something that her father doesn't, and it has something to do with that tail. She remembers her father talking about how when he sees the full moon, he somehow wakes up completely naked. Rainbow Dash found this hilarious at the time, but now she's thinking about it pensively. "_How the hell does his tail relate to the full moon?_" she thinks to herself.

This thought process broke when Krillin comments, "Well he seems different from you when you were a kid Goku."

"I know," Goku replies with some disappointment. Rainbow says the same thing in a whisper while she's on the roof. "Chichi is overprotective when it comes to Gohan. She makes him study all the time and she says martial arts are a waste of energy for him." As he's saying this, Gohan is entertaining himself by playing rock, paper, scissors with a crab on top of the turtles back.

"Oh yeah, well what does that make us then?" Krillin asks with annoyance.

"Now, now boys," Master Roshi budges in, "You can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing. It will be all too easy then." As Gohan is playing with the crab, he wins the match and the crab spits a ton of bubbles into his face, which causes Master Roshi to laugh and yell, "Watch out! He might pinch you Gohan! That crab is a mighty sore loser!"

After Gohan returns to the group, they start to talk about how Gohan has a real dragon ball on his head, and what they would want to wish for if they got all seven of them. As they talked, Krillin decides to pick up a rock and throw it at the ocean, causing it to skip for a long distance. After he throws it, Goku picks up one as well, and throws it at the sea, too. However, he throws it so hard that it doesn't even skip, and it goes like this while the force causes the water to splash away from the rock. Rainbow Dash looks at him in astonishment. She knows that he's strong, but she hasn't seen that before. Then again, she could probably do the same thing if she tried. She moans to herself in disappointment when she realizes that she probably can't because of her having hooves instead of fingers.

Krillin looks at Goku in astonishment as well, and he says, "You're still the man Goku."

Goku smiles at this, but that look turns to curiosity when Bulma makes the next comment with a smirk. "Well either way, he's still more of a man than you."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

It took Krillin a few seconds to figure it out. When he did, his mouth opens and he looks completely horrified. Goku sees this and asks, "What does she mean Krillin?"

In response, Krillin goes insane with his arms and blurts out every form of "It's nothing" he can possibly think of.

Bulma grins devilishly and says, "Come on Krillin. Why don't you show Goku what you've gotten into lately?"

Master Roshi joins and add, "Don't worry Krillin. Knowing Goku, he probably wouldn't care that much about it, he he."

Hearing this, Krillin calms down and draws a deep breath before looking at Goku. "Alright," he mutters. He slowly walks towards the house and reaches the door. When he gets there, he turns his head and continues, "Just don't laugh too hard, okay?"

Goku looks at him in confusion and answers, "Um...okay."

With that, Krillin walks into the door to get whatever could make Goku laugh so hard that it would cause him to fall over. Likewise, he's completely clueless to what it can possible be. Rainbow Dash is the same way. She could only imagine what it could possibly be that could get Krillin all tensed up all of the sudden. However, she can't see it right away. She had to go onto the other side of the pointed roof so that she couldn't be seen while Krillin was walking back to the house. Now, she can only hear her dad's reaction when his best friend comes back out with his "things".

After a few minutes, she got what she wished for.

"Aaahhhhh!" he screams.

This catches the pegasus completely off guard. She looks up to see what the commotion is about, and when she sees her dad, his expression is priceless. His mouth is open and his pupils shrunk ten-fold. His left foot stepped backward, and he's shaking from disbelief. Rainbow tries to look at Krillin, but he's still too close to the house. As she waits for her chance to look at what made Goku jump, she tries to figure out what it is on her own.

Goku is left speechless to what he's seeing. Out of all the things he could have possibly thought of, this was one of the things that were, oddly enough, last on his list. Now it's obvious what they meant, and all it took was a shirt and a hat.

Krillin is wearing a black shirt, but it isn't any ordinary shirt. On the front is a certain type of animal with rainbow-colored hair, and words that say, "This shirt just got 20 percent cooler." On top of that, there's his hat. It could've been an ordinary plain hat, except it has one word in all capitalized letters on the front of it.

"BRONY"

Besides this, there's Krillin, who's still stunned be Goku quick and horrifying reaction. "Um...Goku?" he starts, "Are you okay?"

The others look at Goku as well. "I..." he tries to speak before Gohan does it first.

With a very jubilant expression, the boy jumps and down and squeals, "Yay! Another Brony!"

Everyone besides Goku and Gohan yells in surprise. Even Rainbow jerks up in shock, but after a few moments, she smiles. It should've been completely obvious. Besides, it just makes revealing herself a lot more fun.

After the short outburst, Master Roshi breaks the silence. "Goku, are you telling me that your son is one of them as well?"

Goku laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head before he answers, "Ya, we both are."

"What?!" is that Master Roshi and Bulma can say from that answer.

Krillin at first is stunned, but after a few moments, he lights up and cheers, "Ya! Goku's a Brony!"

"Goku," Master Roshi says, "You never fail to surprise me."

Goku laughs from this, and he replies, "Well, this isn't the first time I heard that."

"But Goku," Bulma stutters, "I mean... but... why?"

"I have my reasons." Goku then turns to Gohan with a huge smile, and he's greeted by a smile from Gohan.

Krillin rushes up to Goku without him realizing it, and says, "Okay, let's start off simple." Goku looks at him as he asks, "Who's your favorite?"

"Rainbow Dash," Goku and Gohan say in unison.

Krillin looks at the father in surprise. "Really? I thought you would like Pinkie Pie."

"Well she's definitely my second favorite."

"Then why Rainbow Dash? " Krillin asks, but then he chuckles and adds, "Oh I see. It's because of that Sonic Rainboom that she has, isn't it?"

"There is that." Goku closes his eyes and smiles to himself. He opens them and adds, "But she's also so strong and brave, not to mention that she's wicked fast! And to top it all of..." He then looks up into the air, purposely staring straight into the cyan pegasus that's standing on the roof of the house. "I think that there's more to her than anyone can ever imagine." Rainbow Dash hears this, and she gives a soft smile back to her dad. Goku looks back at Krillin and finishes, "Is that a good reason?"

"I would say," Krillin responds, "Of course, everyone has there own opinion."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I find Rarity to be the best, for starters."

Goku looks at him strangely. "Really? Why?"

"She's just so graceful and generous. There really isn't any thing else to it."

Goku thinks for a bit before he comes up with an idea. He grins before saying, "Well then, what are your thoughts on Rainbow Dash?"

"Are you sure you can take it?"

Goku stares at him with some worry. "_Here we go_," he thinks to himself before says, "I bet I can."

"Well a like all of them, but if I had to put all of the main six by favorite..." Krillin puts his hand up with a specific amount of fingers and continues, "I would say she's fourth."

Rainbow frowns at this, but Goku seems to smile from it, and she doesn't understand why. This just makes her more irritated, but she stays at her spot and she hears it out. "Interesting," Goku says, "Why's that?" After he says this, Rainbow sees something out of the ordinary. It's Goku's finger. While his hand is resting at his side, Goku keeps on pointing his finger toward her direction and then curling it up towards his palm. He does this over and over again, and eventually, Rainbow gets the idea. She smirks as to what she's supposed to do. It's a signal for her to show herself.

"Well obviously, Rarity's my favorite," Krillin begins, "But there's Pinkie Pie who always brings a smile to my face. Heck, she reminds me a lot like you."

"I see what you mean by that."

"My third would be Fluttershy. She so nice to everyone, but she has those times of where she's just so awesome."

"Tell me about it."

Bulma and Roshi feel a little left out for not knowing anything that they're talking about, but they manage to stay quiet for a minute while the two are still bickering about the show they surprisingly like.

"Then there's Rainbow Dash," Krillin continues, "Now, I know that she's awesome at flying and she's so loyal to her friends, but honestly..." Krillin pauses before he finishes, since he wants to check if he's getting on to his friend's bad side, "she just to arrogant for me."

"Looks who's talking baldy."

Krillin stops dead in his tracks, and his face goes pale. "_That voice_."

Roshi and Bulma immediately turn in the direction of the noise, only to find themselves in a state of shock. Bulma screams and Roshi yells, "What the?!"

Krillin turns in a complete one-eighty to see what they're looking at. Now his face is dark purple. There she is, standing on top of the smaller roof right over the front of the door with her flowing rainbow-colored main and tail. Her eyes with the color of rose stare straight into his soul, and her smile filled with confidence finishes the look.

All of them were silent in awe for at least ten seconds before Goku walks to the front and says, "Now Rainbow, was that the right way to introduce yourself?"

All faces look at him with the same expression until the pegasus replies, "Sorry." She then leaps of the roof and does a twirl in the air before landing on all four hooves in front of the whole group. "I'm Rainbow Dash," she introduces herself before she bows her head to them, "Nice to meet you." When she looks back up, all of the people who were unaware about her presence before still look at her in disbelief for a moment.

Master Roshi breaks the silence by owing and replying, "Yes, uh, nice to meet you, too."

In the meantime, the others run over to her. Bulma begins to look in every possible direction to make sure that she's real, and Krillin goes straight to the point about apologizing for the things he just said earlier.

"Hey, it's cool," the pegasus assures him, "I am arrogant in that show." She proceeds to put her hoof out to him and asks, "Brohoof?" Krillin looks at her in amazement. He goes along with it and connects his fist to her hoof. "See, we're cool, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Krillin answers before getting excited. "Wow, I can't believe I get to see you! I mean, you look even better in person." After looking at her for a second time, he realizes something. "You look a lot younger, too."

"Well I am like almost 14, you know."

Krillin stares at her in shock for a moment before turning to Goku and asking, "You know her?!"

"Yep," Goku answers.

"But how?"

Bulma stops inspecting the pegasus and focuses her attention on Goku. "Ya," she starts, "How do you know her?"

Goku smiles with great triumph before answering, "She's my daughter."

The faces from before were nothing compared to the ones that they are now. The best way to describe each one is by comparing them to the face you make when your world in flames. "How?!" Krillin yells at him."

"I found her when she was just a little filly." Goku looks up to the sky before continuing, "It feels like it wasn't that long ago."

"How long ago was it?" Bulma asks.

"When was the last time we meet?"

"About ten years ago. Why?"

"Well then, that's my answer."

All of them were stunned by the answer. "Wow Goku," Roshi comments, "It's been so long."

"I know right?"

After a long conversation about what each of them have been doing for the past decade. While Goku's discussing about how the Son family's life was, he reaches the point of when Rainbow Dash does the Sonic Rainboom.

"And then she did it!" Goku exclaims in joy, "She made a huge blast of colored lights shine through the sky. She whipped right past me and almost caused me to loose control. It was so awesome!"

"Hey, Goku," Krillin interrupts, "I just thought about something."

"What is it Krillin?"

"I've been thinking. Rainbow is an amazing flier, and that's just in the show. Now that you trained her, How fast can she fly now?"

"Do you want to find out?" Rainbow asks.

Everybody turns to her, and Krillin looks at her a glee.

"Do you really want to show them?" her dad asks.

"Sure, it could be good practice." She starts to stretch as if she expects him to say yes.

Seeing this, Goku smiles and replies, "Then show them what you got."

"Way ahead of you." With that, she leaps up into the air and flies straight into the sky above, leaving Krillin and the others below breathless.

"Does that answer your question?" Goku asks Krillin.

"Yep."

Over the next half hour, they watch the pegasus do most of the stunts she can do; the Buccaneer Blaze, her martial arts skills(kicking and punching the surrounding clouds), and even her weather manipulations . As suspected, the whole crowd of five people watch in awe while she perform these acrobatic stunts.

"You really out done yourself Goku," Bulma comments, "The training she did with you really pulled off."

Goku smiles and replies, "I wouldn't say that I did all of the work."

"No kidding," Krillin intervenes, "She's amazing!"

"Goku, I'm getting way too old or this," Roshi says, "One more surprise and I might as well have a heart attack."

Goku looks at him and responds, "I'm sorry Master Roshi." Roshi quickly looks at him and his former student gives a grin. "We still have one more trick up our sleeves." Krillin nods since he knows what he means. Goku looks back up at Rainbow Dash and yells out to her, "Hey Rainbow!"

The pegasus stops her routine and calls back, "What is it dad!?"

"I think it's time to show them the big one."

Rainbow Dash knows what he means and she lights up before yelling back, "Okay!"

After she says this, the cyan pony starts to make her ascend, and she continues until she's only a speck in the sky for the people below.

"Wow," Krillin announces, "She's way up there."

Gohan starts to cheer and then yells, "Yay, do it sis!"

Roshi and Bulma watch her with curiosity, completely unaware to what's about to happen. Meanwhile, Rainbow looks down to find them looking at her from very far below. "Okay, Rainbow Dash," she talks to herself, "You got this." She takes a deep breath before deciding to go for it. She starts to descend at her fastest speed, and starts to pick up more of it as time goes on. Thanks to long hours of practice, she easily surpasses the speed of sound, and the mach cone forms around her ounce more.

When the others see this from the ground, they stare at her in awe once again. "That's amazing!" Bulma yells, "She's really going faster than the speed of sound!"

"Just you wait," Goku replies in excitement, "This is just the beginning."

He's right. Rainbow Dash starts to go even faster, and the mach cone gets shorter and shorter, until the only matter that's inside the cone is the pegasus herself. She knows that she has to push it even further until she gets to the breaking point. Rainbow's done this so many times before that she knows she can do it, and when she does push herself even further, she does it. She breaks through the mach cone and the result is unbelievable to the multiple pair of eyes staring at her from below. The sky instantly glows as a circular-shaped, rainbow disc spreads through the sky above. The pegasus is now going in unimaginable speeds that would make every fighter pilot jealous, and she goes these speeds while a rainbow trail follows her through the entire ordeal.

The pony sees the ocean surface below, and just before she hits it, she shoots straight back up, and begins to form the arc that looks exactly like an actual rainbow. While she flies like this, her friends and family watching below show the most obvious emotions. Roshi and Bulma are in a state of shock, Gohan cheers for her extravagantly, and Krillin looks up at her in amazement and wonder. "Whoa," is all that he can say at the moment. Finally, Goku looks up at her with a huge smile on his face as his eyes twinkle in delight.

"_That's my girl_," he thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, the pegasus can do nothing but smile in triumph for her accomplishment. She did it. She actually got to show her friends her best move, and she knows how they are reacting. She knows that they got to see what she is capable of. Finally, she knows that she gets to show someone else her talent so that they could admire her awesomeness.

* * *

Unfortunately, they aren't the only ones that saw it. A couple of miles away is someone that will change their lives forever, and he's not bringing good news.

I've been flying for sometime and there's still no sign of him. However, thanks to my scouter, I will be able to find him sooner or later. He shouldn't be that far away anymore. My scooter does a reading, and it states that he's only a couple miles away.

"_You can't hide from me, brother,_" I think to myself, "_I will catch up to you. And there will be no escape._"

Suddenly, my scooter picks off some strange energy source just above my target. "Huh?" I react. It's something very unusual, and it's power is increasing dramatically, not to mention that it's speed is absurd. "What the hell is going on?"

The next thing I know, A huge blast of energy can be easily detected by my scooter, and it goes into to critical mode. Dumbfounded by the shear power of the blast, I look up to investigate, and what I see surprises me to no end. It's definitely a blast, but it's bright reflection of almost every color I can think of blinds me to no end. On top of that, I can see a rainbow slowly appear right next to it.

I almost stop in shock, but then I remember what my goal is, and the realization hit me. It must have to do with him, but how? How is someone of his stature able to accomplish such a blast like that one? What if it's not even him? So many questions are running through my mind, but one thing is certain.

"_You are hiding something from me, and I will find out what it is..."_

"_Kakarot._"

* * *

**Who is this mysterious threat?(It's obvious)**

**Will Goku, Rainbow, and their friends put a stop to it?(Again, obvious)**

**Find out next time on HIS LITTLE DASHIE!**


	2. I am your Brother

**Hey guys...It's been over a year now...Yep, I've got nothing. There's been so much stuff going on in my life, and since I'm approaching high school graduation, I had so much on my mind. I've written pieces of this chapter from time to time, but I never had the motivation to finish it. Funny thing, the reason I finished it today was because I remembered it and how long ago I completed my last chapter, and I said, "Screw it, I'm doing this." So here I am. Thank you for being extremely patient guys. I hope this chapter will satisfy you. Don't worry, I'll try to make another chapter this weekend. If I don't, barrage me with messages so that I can be reminded. In the mean time, after thirteen months of waiting...enjoy!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash begins her descent as she smiles in glee for what she just did. She touches down on the island of Kame House, and she looks toward the sky behind her to see the shining rainbow that she created. The pegasus has done the Sonic Rainboom before, but this one is different. Her Sonic Rainboom seems much more powerful than before, and since she is getting older and she's been practicing this so many times, it's no surprise to her that her technique and skills have improved. However, there's one fact that stays in her mind. She's only thirteen. If this is true, then she can only imagine how strong she will be when she grows up. What she doesn't realize is that her training will be put to the test multiple times, and her strength will be far greater than she could have ever imagined.

"That was awesome!" a voice yells behind her.

Rainbow Dash turns around to find her audience standing not too far away. She was so mesmerized by what she did that she didn't even here the loud cheers of her little brother, and it was Krillin that finally brought her back to reality. "Thanks," the pegasus replies with a grin. She trots over to the group, and she looks at her friends. "Well, did you like the show?"

"I'll say," Master Roshi answers, "It was a sight to see." He looks over to her father and continues, "Oh, and Goku?"

"What is it Master Roshi?" Goku replies. Within the split of a second, Roshi smacks Goku in the back of the head with the wide side of his cane. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!" Goku reacts, putting his hand on the area on the back of his skull where the cane struck.

"How dare you try to kill your own master!" Roshi yells. "I warned you about not surprising me, yet you did it anyway. You really are attempting to give this old man a heart attack, aren't you?!"

"I didn't mean to, honest," Goku answers with a slight smile on his face.

Everyone begins to laugh in response to the incident, and a light, happy atmosphere's created as all of them are having a good time. Out of all of them, Rainbow is enjoying it the most. She gets to finally meet some of the friends that her father has been talking about for years, and they're as friendly as she thought they would be. She finally found some friends of her own.

These thoughts of hers are pushed to the side when she suddenly feels a very dark force closing in on them, a darkness that's hard for her to imagine. In response, the pegasus changes to a serious expression and quickly spins to the direction she believes it's coming from.

Around the same time, Goku feels the energy himself, and reacts the same way as his daughter by facing the same direction as she. In his life, he's faced the forces of evil before. However, this one is different. Not only is this power the strongest that he has ever sensed, but the scariest part of all is that it also feels similar to his own. It feels to Goku as if he and this other force are related.

"What is it you guys?" Krillin asks in confusion after he sees Goku's and Rainbow's expressions. Meanwhile, everyone else is startled by their change in tone as well.

"There's something bad heading straight for us," Goku answers, still focused on the energy he's sensing.

Bulma responds, "What? Are you sure Goku?"

"I'm positive. I've never felt a power like this before."

"It's almost insane," the pegasus adds.

Krillin finally notices the energy as well, and he says, "Yeah, I feel it now, too."

Still ignorant to the tension of the situation, Bulma stats, "There's nothing there you guys."

Like her father, Rainbow Dash's thoughts are racing through her head as she feels the power getting closer and closer. "_What the hell is that?! I've never sensed this kind of power before! It's just... awful._" Awful is the best way she and her father can describe it. Because of this, all they can do is wait there anxiously until it finally arrives. It didn't take long.

"Look, there!" Goku yells once he sees something in the sky. That's when everyone notices it, too.

"Yes, I see it, Goku!" Roshi tells him.

Everyone but Rainbow can't see it clearly yet due to her vision being stronger than the others. The pegasus is stunned by what she sees. It's a person, probably male, and definitely not an ordinary one either. It's the hair that she first notices, and the first thing that comes to her mind is that it looks like it belongs to a black version of Sonic the Hedgehog. The clothing is beyond weird; his brown and black armor with pointy shoulders doesn't look very inviting. To her, the part that's making her nervous is how fast it's going. It seems to be just as fast as her.

"Who is that?" Goku asks himself.

"It's not Piccolo, is it?" Krillin says before the inevitable happens. The intruder was right in front of them.

While everyone gets into there defensive stances, the stranger looks at them, mostly Goku, with a devilish grin. Since he's now up close, the others can now see a strange, green device on his left eye. The man face turns into a serious frown as his ear piece starts to light up with yellow characters. As this is happening, Goku and Rainbow look at the intruder with a mixture of frustration and anxiousness because of their lack of knowledge of what's going to happen next.

After a few moments, the stranger smirks once again, and he finally starts talking as follows: "Hahahahaha, so we meet again at last." His device stops blinking before he continues, "You've grown up." Goku is startled by this. Did he know him? "I recognize you though, Kakarot."

Immediately, Goku and Rainbow's faces change to being solely confused. "Kakarot?" both of them say in uniformity.

The stranger responds, looking straightly at Goku, "That's right. That's your name."

"_Okay, what now?_" the pegasus thinks to herself. "_Since when was dad a guy named Kakarot? Who even has a name like that? Must be some kind of idiot. This dude definitely has the wrong guy._"

Goku was just as confused as she was, for he's now staring at the guy blankly with a loss of words.

"Who is this guy?" Krillin asks Goku from behind. "He must be nuts."

"Kakarot!" the stranger says again with more of a vicious tone, "What have you been doing here for all these years?" The man continues, now pointing at Goku, "Your mission was to determinate all life forms on this planet. Why haven't you been carrying it out?"

Now the rest of them are dumbfounded. Goku and his daughter's mouths slightly drop from what the guy was saying. Rainbow continues to look at the man, not knowing how to process what she just heard. Meanwhile, Goku turns to his friends to see if any of them have any idea on what's going on. Based on what they're doing, all of them are as confused as he is. After a few moments, Krillin breaks the silence, "I don't know who you are, but you've got the wrong guy." The man strangely smiles from that statement. Krillin then flicks his wrist as if he's telling a stray cat to get off his property. "Shoo, shoo," he says before stopping and continuing, "I think you've been dipping in the eggnog. Allow me to escort you off this island."

Suddenly, the man's ear piece blinks again, and something starts to glow on his midsection. Goku immediately responds by yelling, "Krillin, watch out!" However, it was too late. Without warning, the thing around the strangers midsection uncoils, and it slaps Krillin right across the face. This sends the midget backwards with great speed heading straight towards Rainbow Dash. In response, the pegasus leaps in the air, and she hovers there using her wings. Krillin continues to go backwards until he slams through the side of Kame House, leaving a gaping hole in it. "Krillin!" Goku yells, but Krillin doesn't respond expect with twitching.

After looking at Krillin like this, Rainbow turns around yelling, "Why you little," before she stops, widens her eyes, and quits using her wings, causing her to land on the ground. She can't believe what she's seeing. The thing that the guy used to slap Krillin is certainly not a belt. The way it sways back and forth and how it has a furry texture make its identity all too clear. Goku does the same thing, and when he realizes what it was, he quickly stutters, "A-a tail?!" Everyone's flabbergasted at this moment. How in the world can this strange man have a tail exactly like Goku did when he was a boy. It made no sense to any of them. "I don't believe it," Goku continues, "He's got a tail, too!"

"That's good," the man responds, "I wondered how long it would take for you to recognize me."

With everything happening at this moment, Rainbow Dash has only one thought on her mind."_I'm so confused right now._"

During the whole ordeal, Gohan has been pulling on his father's leg, oblivious to the meaning of the fact that the strange man has a tail. Bulma tried to pry him off from his father, but it was no use. Even Goku has a hard time trying to push him away as he's talking to the strange man. "What are you-...I-... I've never seen you around before." Goku proceeds to look back at his son to try to let go of him.

Suddenly, a blue blur passes Goku's leg as Rainbow Dash grabs Gohan and takes him back towards the house with the rest of the group. Gohan protests by flailing his arms, but Rainbow would have nothing of it, and she hugs him tightly to try to calm him down. Bulma looks at her and whispers, "Thanks, I would've done it if you didn't." Rainbow nods to her in response. Goku sighs from this in relief as he finally doesn't have to worry about Gohan.

"Kakarot!" Goku turns back to the strange man as he's been called by that weird name again. In an angry tone, the man asks, "You mean to tell me that you don't remember me?"

"I have no idea who the hell this Kakarot person is," Goku replies, "but I'm not him. My name's Goku."

* * *

Stunned by those words, the stranger steps back and says, "What happened to you?" The man tries to process what's going on. "_Okay, so Kakarot doesn't seem to remember me._" He watches as he sees the little boy go up to Kakarot again. This time, both he and the pony thing try to remove the boy by force. "_It's so strange how he can live with such ridiculous creatures. Does he even know of his assigned objective?_" After he thought of this, an idea comes to mind.

* * *

"Kakarot!" the strange man yells again. Goku turns to face him once more before he continues, "Tell me, did you hit your head as a child?"

Master Roshi seems to take interest in this question. Even Rainbow was startled by it. She remembers when her dad told her about what his grandfather told him. As a baby, Goku did hit his head, but he recovered and is here today. Why does it matter now?

"What?" Goku asks confused.

"When you were a kid, did you ever hit your head?!" By this point, Rainbow comes back to realization of what's happening and takes Gohan back with her once more while the conversation continues. "Did you hear me!" the man yells at Goku.

"Yeah, I don't remember it very well, but you're right. I did hit my head when I was a child. I still have a scar from when it happened."

The man groans as he hisses, "You stupid fool, you forgot."

"I forgot what?!" Goku retorts, "Tell me!"

"Goku," says an old voice from behind them. Everyone turns to Master Roshi as he continues. "There's something that your grandfather told me that I think you should know.

What he proceeded to tell the group blew all of their minds. Apparently, Grandpa Gohan found Goku as a baby, while he was inside a an alien pod. He took Goku and cared for him as one of his own. However, Goku was vicious at first, making it nearly impossible to take care of him. This was until Goku fell down a cliff and hit his head on the rocks. Amazingly, he recovered from the fall, and he even had a complete change in attitude, being a happy, loving boy ever since.

"So are you telling me that I'm from outer space?" Goku asks his former master.

"Yes."

Bulma budges in as she comments, "Well that explains a lot."

Goku is overwhelmed by what's happening. His whole life he didn't even know where he came from, and to now know that he's from a completely different world, now he can truly say that he feels out of place. Then there's Rainbow Dash. That pegasus is now awestruck by the whole situation. All her life, she felt out of place, and she would think that her dad was the one that connected her to this planet. Now that she knows that even he's been misplaced, she can feel an even bigger connection with him. At the same time, she can't imagine what he's going through at the moment. Living in a world that's not yours is one thing, but to realize that you never had any idea that you were misplaced until you were raised here, that must be tough.

"So do you think I'm somehow connected with this guy?" Goku asks Roshi.

"I wish I knew."

In response to this, Goku turns to the man and says, "Okay, you've gotten my attention. Now tell me who you are!"

The man chuckles and replies, "Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today, but why not. You will be working with me, and I do like my subordinates to be well informed "

The pauses for a second as Krillin is scene waking up from the blow he got beforehand. "Are you alright?" Goku asks him.

"Yeah, but be careful Goku. Something about this guy doesn't seem...normal."

"I can tell. Even when I'm talking to him right now." Goku turns towards the man again before continuing, "Everything about him, it just turns my stomach."

The man smiles before responding, "Such harsh words, but I would be careful if I were you. We're much more alike than you think." He pauses as the air's tense around them. Goku is sweating as he anticipates what's about to be said next. "You were born on the planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior, just like me." Everyone's startled by those words, especially Goku. What followed next, however, released the devastating blow on everyone's minds. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz...your big brother."

* * *

**More fun stuff are up ahead. There weren't many changes from the original dbz show, except with the addition of Rainbow Dash. However, next chapter will be fun to write. To put it simply, How will Raditz react to Rainbow Dash as Goku's daughter? Find out next time as I see you guys later!**


End file.
